Morax (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Morax is cherubim in Vepar legion in heaven and after rebellion, he sided with Vepar to join Samael. He is also Vepar`s rigthhandman and second of comand of hers legion fallen angels. Morax werent in firstly in Vepar`s legion, he was in begining another team but Vepar taked Morax to his team, as seen him perfect lietentant to hers legion. In heaven time Morax was actually peacefull and friendly angel, but Vepar attitude was something what he despised. When rebellion begin it was actually Vepar who drag him in and Morax was shocked and depressed when he was side of angels who where cast out of heaven. In hell Morax questened rebellion and what happened, but Vepar taked him to one of hers personal discussions, which changed Morax. Arter that Morax was changed completely, even his fellow lower level angels where shock how drasticly Morax was changed after Vepar`s discussion. Morax had become more darker and rutless, than any other fallen angel, sometimes demons also speaks Morax cold attitute and blindfull thrust towards Vepar. After that Morax has been collecting and educating nephilim, which they caugth to follow hell orders no matter the cost. Story Blogs Tales of nephilim: ''Heaven Chronicles begining'' | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan | '''''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 '''Mi' ' | Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 | Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims | I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) '''Tales of nephilim; Devil`s der son: 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Mission: Save those nephilims, while bothers figth ''(coming soon) '''Tales of Nephilim; Prophesy: 'I gonna do rigth thing ''(coming soon) Personality ans Appearance Morax appaers as tall muscular man with black armour covering his upper body and having boot armour cover his legs. He has long orange colour hair and brown eyes with scar in his rigth eye. Being Cherub he has four black wings, which he can sproud out or retacta at will and pointy ears. Morax has been following Vepar`s orders blindfully and never disobeing her. It look like he don`t have own will at all and that may be possible because normally lower level angels where created to follow comands. But actually Morax has has personality, but it hard to she because he is always around Vepar. In truth Morax is actually afraid is this rigth thing to do, this nephilim hunt or all what is happening between heaven and hell. He only wants there would be piece, but what can one middle class angel do? Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth:' Can`t remember, maybe million years ago Birthplace: Heaven Weight: 100 kg Height: 210 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Brow Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: '''Collecting nephilims to hell army, '''Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, unknow after Tales of nephilim: Prophesy Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven. Themes: Morax battle/Hammer time theme Powers and ablities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''5-C Name: '''Morax, The Tank, who crush by Carl '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Million years old '''Classification: '''Fallen angel (Cherubim) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Moon level), Matter Manipulation (Continenet level), Photokinesis (Type 2), Ligth Magic (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Time Manipulation (Limited), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Moon level, '''cherubs has enough at fullpower to destroy earth`s moon sizes objects or large part planet. [[Speed|'Speed]]:' '''Massively Hypersonic, '''cherubs like Morax can react, move or fly at mach 500. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:' '''Class E, '''with tactile telekinesis (Morax has been wrestle beings like Zeus, which can lift and throw mountain and manages hold John in place few seconds, before latter get serious) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]:''' '''Moon Class, ( Easily played with Zeus and Hercules) [[Durability|'Durability']]:' '''Moon level, '''his angel body creates invisible energy armour around hers body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman+ [[Range|'Range']]: Planetary Standart equipment: 'Black Hammer [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: High, 'knows many martial arts and has many techniques to use his favorite weapon in battle, his hammer. '''Weaknesses: ' * Angel sword can kill him if hits vital spot, Seraph blade can kill more easily than latter and slower his regenaration. Archangel sword kill even from scratch and negates his regenaration complelety. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. '''Note: '''Stats ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techiques * '''Wing blades/Shields: Morax uses his wings to attack as sharp blades or defend herself. * Power up: '''Like all angels, Morax can too rise his power various or straigth to maxium level. * '''Angelic Ligth: '''Morax can use his ligth to create weapons or use it as blast harm others especially demonic beings. * '''Light magic: '''Morax can use angelic magic to heals his others or banish demonic beings, but Morax has to know spell and say it. * '''Hammer time: '''Morax uses his hammer and angelic energy manipulation same time to cause massive damage. * '''Crush them: '''Morax impues all energy to his hammer and uses it as finish move to create so massive blast, which could shatter earth moon. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Morax among Vepar are main antagonists/villains in Tales of nephilim. * Later minor/helping villains from Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son. * Morax confess to Marth that he don`t want to do this anymore (capturing nephilims) in Tales of nephilim: Prophesy and helps Marth escape from hell along Lilim. * Like all angels Morax can too speak enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages